


5am

by Rigil_Kentauris



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Gen, Home Life, M/M, Modern AU, Mornings, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 02:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17890235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rigil_Kentauris/pseuds/Rigil_Kentauris
Summary: It's 5 a.m, and Hríd is fairly certain it's also a snow day.





	5am

**Author's Note:**

> *huffs* somebody else write some zacharíd stuff i am a Tired Soul with No Energy

It’s 6 a.m.

There’s a stifled cacophony coming from the kitchen. Dishes being pulled out of the dishwasher all too sharply, then the dishwasher being slowly closed in mute, almost apologetic silence. Footsteps tromping and running around. The light hum of the fridge when it is opened, and the chipper short beeps of the stove. A chair scrapes as quietly as possible across the floor, with little success. Then another one, with much more success this time.

There’s blue light eeking through the blinds on the bedroom window as well. A gentle, glowing kind of hallowed bluegold, diffuse, and warm and cold all at the same time.

And, of course, there is the faint smell of cinnamon and cocoa dancing in the air.

Hríd smiles to himself, and rolls over in bed. Sure enough, the other side is empty, the blankets messed up.

Snow day.

All of this means one thing: it’s a snow day.

He settles back down under his blankets, and listens peacefully to the sounds. In a little while, Zach and Ylgr will try and sneak out, as they always do, to try and shovel all the snow before everyone else wakes up, as usual, so they can claim first rights for leaving footprints all over the yard. And Hríd thinks he might just let them get away with it today. They’re not any good at clearing the snow, either of them – Ylgr’s still too little to do very much, and Zach has never really gown accustomed to the sheer quantity of snow Nifl creates – but they have fun with it. Besides, tomorrow’s the weekend. Nobody in the house has anywhere to be, and if Zach and Ylgr tire themselves out, well. It would be nice to spend the weekend lounging around inside, he thinks.

With that in mind, he waits until – sure enough! - the front door quietly opens and is slammed closed. He can hear Zach chastising Ylgr for a split second, then they’re off on their self-appointed mission.

He smiles again, and rolls over once more. The blankets are warm, and in a moment, it's 6:30, and he’s asleep again.


End file.
